User talk:Salcie
Oh! Hello there! Didn't see you at first. If you need help, just post a message, and I'll get to you ASAP! GOOD NIGHT! Salcie 22:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi how do i put down a pic thanks King692 03:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) and look at lusa's page King692 19:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern & Ideas Thank you. I will keep that in mind next time I edit. If you noticed, I also changed the infoxbox color so it sorta matches with the Wiki theme, if that's alright. If you need any help with coding, please contact me. Thanks, Thanks! Yeah, I get that a lot. :D I know I'm awesome. I just thought that icky purple didn't match... ouch. I have a plan for SW, if you want to here it. I was going to go on a total editing spree. #Make a separate page for each gallery of the books, like on Warrior Cats Wiki. This will increase our page number and make it possible for us to go on the Community Central ads (the little boxes at the bottom, if we hit 200 pages) and get new users. #I can make a new main page, like this one, if you want. I can change the Featured Media to Wanted Articles. Just tell me the colors you want, and some good pictures of the characters (not the real bears). #Add categories to every page. This makes it way neater. #Quote boxes. Yes, you heard me. :D I can make some awesome ones like on that wiki^ too. #Editing the SW section here. It's the little box under Hotspots. Edit that page and write about what the wiki's about. Update it every 2 weeks/1 month. I'm still thinking of more. :P Get back to me soon. 21:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! 1. I mean like,this page. See how each book has its own gallery? Like that. 2. That's fine. I'll see what I can do about the color.... I've had a few issues that it comes like that, but if there's a way to change it, I will. Oh, and I'll make a poll. 3. Thought so. :) 4. Like, these, on the top. Boxes for a character quote. 5. See the "Wiki Activity" link? On the left, where it says "Hotspots". Look under it. I can do it if you want. It should say Welcome to My Home! Thanks! Does it look better? I edited it a second ago... if you want anything smaller, tell me. Done, done and done. Oh, and I also advise moving the additional information to the infoxbox- see the quest begins. Hey, that's totally alright. It took me 2 min. to make it, BTW. lol. Re: Great. Gotta get ready for school. See you later. lol yeah. But I get my homework done fast and trust me, I'm nothing compared to other users on other wikis. Message Hi Salcie. I'm really sorry I haven't been on a lot; I'm very busy at Warriors Share Wiki; actually, I'm nearing 6000 edits there. ;) If you ever feel I'm becoming inactive, feel free to take away my rights. As a treat for the wiki, since I think it deserves a little better, I've requested a Wikia content team to help us out. Soon, they'll come to the wiki, make us an amazing theme and home page, and then leave. Check Tron Wiki and some others- they made the background and theme. Sincerly, 12:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Nightfern! : It's all perfectly alright! To be honest, I haven't worked on the wiki in a while because I was studying for finals all throughout May and June, and then I was gone practically the whole summer. : Kudos to you for working so hard on the Warriors Wiki! I also o a bet of helping out there with their Project Charart. : I would never take away your rights, you have worked so hard and have done such a good job. You deserve them. : Thank you so much for that request. I appreciate it very much. : Salcie 19:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you. :} But give me something to do. A code, making a welcome message or character box, anything so I don't feel so gulity. ;) :: I used to work a lot on the WW, now I'm on Warriors Share Wiki, where I feel more loved with less rules. :D. : :: The guy should answer our request too and I'll send you a picture that I took in Alaska (or one online) to see if you approve it as the background. The guy can seriously make anything lo :: ok good, lol. :: 01:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, pick your posion for the background picture :): :: ::: Picture A, http://thenightfern.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d485wgm , which ::: is my picture, so I can download one without the watermark. It's my #1 pick because it looks like Alaska, which is the Seekers series. ::: Picture B, which is a Alaska meadow. My #2 pick. However, I think it looks too innocent. ;D ::: '''Picture C, '''which is my #3 pic. ::: I like my picture the best, but ultimately, it's your choice. I couldn't find a good one with a bear over 1000 px so this will have to do; honestly, I like the idea of the MEADOW, not the bears, better. 01:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: The one on your devART account is great!!! FYI, the person who watched you and favebombed you is me. :) Salcie 01:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: SALCIE!!!!! IT WAS YOU???!!!! Omg you are so awesome <3 <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much! 10:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) SALCIE SALCIE LOOK IT LOOKS SO GOOD OMG IT IS AMAZING!!! <3 AHHHHHH!!! *CRYS OF HAPPINESS!!!* We need to get that spotlight, Salcie. We need to get to 200 pages. 01:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) HOLY FLIPPING GOD THIS IS AMAZING..... I... I just don't... wow. We must. We must we must we must!!!!!!!!! Salcie 02:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Salcie M'girl Salcie, I don't know if you noticed, but I went through ALL the freaking book pages and edited them so they're all in iniform, all exactly in the same order. I'm trying to do the same for character pages, but that will take longer. 11:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ...I didn't!!!! WHY?!?! I asked the wiki to update me by e-mail for these things, and it DIDN'T!!! ARRRRRGH. If there is anything you need help with, just shout out. Salcie 17:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: We actually have them on all the books pages (on the infobox templates), but I haven't gotten 'round to doing it yet. 13:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I'll go check. I didn't see them, but they are probably there. I am going to try and work on those as much as possible. 18:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll add the magna and the new book in a moment. ;) 21:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lol, that's totally all right. ;) 22:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! What is ur Fav Bear of Seekers i dont have 1 btw i like ur page!I just Joined Today!What is ur Fav book out of the Series i dont have 1 Hi Hi Salcie, I've noticed that over half of the admins on this Wiki are inactive. I was wondering if you could make me a bureaucrat to help this Wiki. I have made a blog about it, and most users support me. Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Never mind... I'm a b'crat now. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC)